Happy Valentines day?
by Zhekel
Summary: It was that time of the year again, and Hibari had expected to get the sugary treat from a certain to-be-mafioso. 1827/2718


**Happy Valentines day?**

A KHR fic by Burraku

**Summary: **It was that time of the year again, and Hibari had expected to get the sugary treat from a certain to-be-mafioso.

**Rating: **T – for language

**Pairings:** 1827/2718 & all27

**A/N:** Okay, so I had actually written this originally daaays before Valentines, but I never posted it because I thought it sucked. X'D But then my friends persisted me to post it because they thought it was great, so in their request, I did. Oh, and I'm back!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! in any way, form or whatsoever!

–

_Shitshitshitshitshit-_

The sound of loud, clamping steps echoed in the empty hallway, the total opposite of the inwarded panicked cries that were screaming inside of his very skull.

_-shitshitshitshitshitshit-_

His steps halted – the word repeating like some kind of mantra in his head – as he heard an ear-splitting _screech_ which caught him off guard and he fell flat-faced on the floor. _The greatest of worst you've done so far, Tsuna. Can you be more pathetic?_

He rubbed his face, and then he realized, not albeit too surprised though, that all nicely-wrapped chocolates were spread all over the floor. Great! Just great! Now there is no doubt that he'll –

Click.

_- I'm so dead._

His breath hitched when he heard the faint click from the door behind him, and slowly turned to face the horror that had been bugging him all day. Well, mentally anyway.

There he stood, in all his dark glory, ebony locks in a mess, his cape – well it wasn't a cape but a jacket, but Tsuna liked to think it was one – with that oh-so-familiar red sign and a surrounding, dark, merciless aura that was more than intimidating –

Hibari Kyoya.

Yep, he's definitely dead.

"Hieeeee! H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelped meakly, and mentally hit his face on the nearest wall for giving such a pathetic – greeting? Well whatever.

The menacing glare he recieved however, told him as much as that Hibari was _not happy_ and it was never good when he wasn't. Well, it was never good whether Hibari was happy or not, since it always involved violence from the Discipline Comittee leader anyway. _But, _when Hibari was in a bad mood, he tended to be _even more _merciless, if that was possible, which just made the herbivore squirm even more, to Hibari's distaste.

"Herbivore," he started, his low barritone voice vibrating in his throat. "You ran in the hallways, littered the floor and screamed like a little girl – besides, you're two minutes late from the appointed time.."

Two shiny tonfas was now in his grasp. "I'll bite you to death."

"Hieeee! I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, Hibari-s-s-s-san!" Tsuna failely retorted, his arms covering his face in the form of a cross as if to defend himself. "I-I-I was c-caught and d-dragged around by e-everyone b-because they g-g-gave me c-chocolates! I-I'm so sorry! I'll never d-do it again!"

(Well of course, when he meant 'everyone' he meant the chaos-of-his-life Guardians, but he liked to say 'everyone' because that made him feel a tiny bit better about himself.)

He almost cried when he noticed how the Cloud Guardian just grew even more irritated.

Tsuna's hand searched for something, his hand fumbling in distress as he hurridly wandered his hand through the mass of wrapped boxes because he was sure his life was now on line. When he found a small pink and red wrapped box in the shape of a heart, endowed with a frilly ribbon and a tiny letter, he couldn't help but let out a _tiny _sigh of relief. He grabbed it and shoved it in front of the face of the now-surprised Hibari Kyoya, whose eyes were darting from the box to the said petite herbivore, his eyebrow raised.

"I came to deliver this!" Tsuna yelped, his heartbeat resonating loudly in his ears and the heat seeming to have caught up to his ears. He gulped.

Hibari took the gift in hand, seeming to be eyeing it with mild interest, his anger suddenly forgotten. And if you looked very closely –I suggest you use a microscop– you could see the tiny tint of pink on his cheeks. Noticing that Tsuna was waiting for a response, he just snorted and muttered a brief thanks, which was rare to hear from the Discipline Comittee leader himself.

Tsuna, seeing this as safe by this point –but of course he was still scared shitless, it's Hibari for God's sake!– felt how the blush intensified, if not, covered his whole face in red because of the small given gratitude by the Cloud Guardian. He was then reminded of something, and being the dense dame-Tsuna, he had to say it out loud;

"I-it's from I-Pin."

Not to mention he just had to say it with that cute genuine smile of his, as if he was happy that Hibari got someone elses' chocolate.

For probably the umpteenth time of his short-lived life, Tsuna was glad for his reflexes when one of Hibari's well-known shiny tonfas were directed at his face, but he failed to notice its twin that hit him in the gut and made him crash to the opposite wall before a door suddenly slammed shut and he was left alone in the hallway, more messier than before and in a penegrating silence_._

It took three blinks for Tsuna to register what just happened.

…

"Hieeee! Hibari-san is mad again?"

He shrieked, before the pain took a hold of him and he ended up writhering on the floor, with his hands clutched to his pained stomach.

**End.**

–


End file.
